


Mount Up

by machka



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Pony Play, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Uh-huh. Oh, and <b>pony play</b>. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Up

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> Written for the "[AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy?' Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bulletproof_fic/11021.html)" with the prompt " _Horseback and I'll get my reins_ "
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Andy bit his lip as he knocked on the door and waited for Neal to answer. He had told Neal that he was going to stop by for a bit because...well, he had nothing better to do.

Neal rose from the couch, letting his fingers brush lightly over Kira's hair as he passed where she knelt on the floor, laboring over the leather straps and thongs that she adored. "Good girl," he murmured softly. "Keep going..."

He swung the door inward, smiling at Andy as he nudged Sixx out of the way. "Hey, man, what's up?"

Andy smiled at Neal and cocked his eyebrow at him slightly. "Told you that I was coming over. You busy? I can come back later if ya like."

"Naw, I'm not busy yet," Neal replied, giving Sixx one last nudge out of the way and stepping back inside. "C'mon in." He headed back toward the living room, glancing over his shoulder at Andy. "Y'want somethin' t'drink?"

Andy stepped into the house, seeing the top of Kira's green head on the other side of the couch. "Yeah...what'cha got good?"

"Well, got beer, tea, water, soda...whatever y'want, really..." Neal continued, walking completely past Kira without a glance.

Andy's mouth went dry when he glanced down at Kira. "Uh...tea's good..." he said softly, cocking his head to watch Kira oil the leather straps. He turned back to Neal. "I thought you said I wasn't interrupting."

Neal grinned slowly at Andy. "I said _I_ wasn't busy -- yet. Kira is exceedingly busy, but you're not interrupting her, because I haven't told her to stop working. So. Tea, you said?"

Andy raised his eyebrow at Neal and nodded, glancing one more time at Kira as they passed. He had always been interested in this kind of thing, but it wasn't something that one brought up in every-day conversation...

"You haven't told her...?" Andy said softly, trying to lead into Neal talking about what they were going to do, because that? Looked a hell of a lot more complex than just the collar sitting around Kira's neck.

"I haven't told her to stop working. She has to keep her equipment clean and in good condition, otherwise things could wear out or break, and that's really no good when you're deep in a scene..." Neal responded, heading into the kitchen, trusting that Andy would follow. He pulled a pitcher of sweet tea out of the fridge and found a glass to pour it in. He looked up at Andy and smiled, handing the glass to him.

Andy took the glass from Neal with a nod of thanks. "And what kind of scene is she is preparing for with...that equipment?"

"Ponying," Neal murmured as he set the pitcher back in the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for himself.

Andy's eyebrows rose (and he wouldn't acknowledge what else did...) from just picturing what Neal had said. "How do you do that?" he asked curiously.

Neal cocked his head at Andy, the corners of his eyes crinkling with amusement. "Pretty much just the way it sounds," he murmured, cracking the seal on his water and taking a swig before turning back to the living room. "I put tack on her, and I put her through her paces. She's not strong enough to carry Me or to pull a cart, so she's pretty much just a show pony..."

Andy bit his lip as his face heated up. "Is that it...?"

Neal studied Andy's reddening face with a deepening grin. "What else is there, Andy?" he teased him gently. "What do you want to know?"

Andy kicked Neal in the shin and took a drink of his tea. "What do you do with her, since she's a 'show pony'?"

"Show her, _duh,_ " Neal snarked back, swatting at Andy's shoulder.

Andy raised his eyebrows. "And how do you show her?"

"Put her through her paces, of course...didn't you ever go to any of Lexi's horse shows?" Neal grinned. "They judge her appearance and her gaits, and we've been working on dressage..."

Andy swallowed hard and took another drink before he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I did, but I never thought about applying it to a scene..." He tipped his head to the side as a smirk slipped onto his face. "Does that mean you get to be her stallion and mount her?"

"...Yep," Neal replied smugly, a shit-eating grin crossing his face.

Andy bit back a groan, picturing that. "Damn, you're a kinky son of a bitch," he murmured.

"That's not exactly news, Skibby," Neal murmured back, flopping onto the couch. He studied Kira a moment, noticing her body language shift subtly, seeing the hint of straightening in her spine, the impression of her complete attention being on him, listening with her whole body, though she never once looked up from her work...

"Good girl," he whispered softly, and caught just the faintest hint of a smile from her in reply.

Andy watched the interaction, completely intrigued. He sat down on the couch next to Neal, looking at the leather, and it just looked like a mass of leather straps and buckles to him. "What is all of that?"

Kira's attitude shifted yet again, becoming expectant, waiting to see if Master would have her answer, or if He would in her stead...and her heart nearly skipped a beat when He opened His mouth.

"Her harness," Neal replied softly. "When she's done, I'll have her show you."

Andy's heart thudded in his chest as he looked at Neal. "You'd let me see?" he asked softly.

Neal reached over and slipped his hand into Andy's, squeezing gently. "...Yeah."

Andy nodded. "I'd like that," he said softly, watching Kira continue to work.

Neal squeezed Andy's hand again, noticing Kira's breaths coming faster, and smiled.

Kira swallowed hard and bit her lower lip, forcing herself to devote her visual attention to the task before her. Just a few finishing touches...and...done. Setting the last strap down carefully in its prescribed place, Kira shifted to face Neal, keeping her head down, and donned an air of expectation.

Neal cocked his head, making her wait a beat, and touched her cheek gently. "Speak."

Kira lifted her head, keeping her eyes down and averted. "The task is completed, Sir," she said softly. "What is next?"

Andy bit his lip hard to keep from reacting to both how Kira was presenting herself to Neal, and the way that she addressed him. He kept quiet, wanting to see what would happen next. He swallowed hard, barely believing that Neal was letting him in on this part of his life.

"Well," Neal murmured, running his fingers lightly over Kira's jawline, "Andy here was curious about what your tack looks like in use. I do believe that we should show him, beauty."

Andy's breath caught in his throat, a soft barely-audible moan slipping out. He hoped to God that they hadn't heard him. He clenched his jaw and shifted slightly on the couch, wishing that his cock wasn't on such a hair trigger that he was rock hard within seconds. It was absolutely ridiculous. She hadn't even put the stuff on yet!

Neal tightened his lips, forcing back the huge grin that threatened to split his face in two. "Go on, beauty," he murmured lowly, his voice taking on the slightest hint of steel, the tiniest impression of command - the air of someone accustomed to being obeyed, and obeyed quickly. "Put it on, and I'll buckle you in."

Kira nodded once and turned back to her tack, parting her robe as she did so. Slipping it off, she set it neatly aside, and immediately lifted her body harness over her head, slipping it into place over her breasts and hips. When it was settled, she paused, waiting for her Master to come forward and buckle it into place.

Neal watched her work carefully, and when the straps were in place, he stooped behind her, reaching out for the leather before stopping himself.

"Andy," he said softly, looking up at his friend. "Come here. I want you to help Me make sure that everything is in order here."

Andy blinked at Neal, nodding. "Okay..." he said softly. "Just...show me...and I'll help you."

"No, I'll show you how, and you'll do it for Me," Neal corrected him gently, beckoning Andy over. "First, you check the straps to be sure they're laying flat - don't want them twisted in any way... Go ahead, slip your fingers under them. Touch them. Make sure."

Kira swallowed a faint whimper at Neal's directions, her wide, darkened eyes locked on the floor. Andy was finally going to put his hands on her, oh God...

Andy nodded again, swallowing hard as he slipped his fingers under the warm leather, making sure it was laying flat wherever it fitted to Kira's skin. Twice he untwisted the straps, smoothing them over her skin once they were fixed. He looked up at Neal, waiting to be told what next to do. His heart was racing, and he knew that if he held up his hands, they would be shaking.

Kira's heartrate skyrocketed as Andy's hands ghosted over her skin, straightening the straps of her tack. He had such soft, gentle hands...

Neal laid a light hand on Kira's shoulder, steadying and grounding her slightly as he smiled tightly back at Andy. "Okay, now that that's taken care of, she'll have to be cinched up. Go ahead, Andy - buckle her in."

Andy nodded and turned his attention back to the harness. With deft fingers he did as he was told, and then stepped back, hoping that he'd done it correctly.

Kira exhaled a soft moan, shuddering very delicately as she melted gracefully into her harness and into her role.

Neal smiled tenderly, scratching Kira's neck lightly under her collar. "Very good, Andy...now, see the bridle on the floor? Pick it up, if you would..." he murmured, and laid one hand on top of Kira's head, tipping it back, as the other hand cupped her jaw, drawing her mouth open. "The bit goes right there in her mouth," Neal directed softly, holding Kira's head steady and immobile as she tossed her head slightly, settling into her role.

Andy picked up the bridle, slipping the bit into Kira's mouth. This was by far the kinkiest thing that he had ever participated in...and God, if it wasn't making him harder than a fucking rock...

"Good," Neal murmured, rubbing Kira's jaw to soothe her. "Okay, buckle it up, Andy - quickly, before she spits the bit out..."

Kira's eyes rolled wildly as she tried to toss her head again. A pony always knew when there was an inexperienced handler on the scene...

Andy buckled it quickly as Kira started moving her head, finishing just as she pulled out of his hands. He let out a shuddering breath and turned back to Neal. His heart was racing, thudding loudly in his ears.

Neal gave Andy a toothy grin, nodding his approval. "Okay, now - we need to attach the reins," he murmured, slipping his fingers into Kira's headstall along her cheek to keep her still. "Those matching straps--" he indicated two (what appeared to be) dog leashes side by side on the floor, "--get those...one goes here, and the other here." He showed Andy the rings on Kira's bridle, and nodded again. "Go ahead."

Kira shuddered as Neal gripped her bridle, forcing her to hold still. Every instinct in her body was telling her to flee the strange handler, no matter how much she trusted her Owner... She tossed her head again, shying away from the stranger's touch, which only earned her a painful tug on her headstall and an impatient growl of "whoa!" from her Owner. Panting hard and trembling, she closed her eyes and held still.

Andy picked up the leather strips and gently hooked them to the loops, his fingers soft and almost caressing. He was having a harder time doing only what Neal said. He wanted to run his fingers along the paths that the leather took, feeling the soft skin on either side of the straps.

"Good," Neal praised both of them quietly. "Now, Andy...you may pet her - carefully and gently, don't spook her... Get her used to your smell and your touch...

Kira took a deep breath, her mind clinging to her Owner's words. He trusted this man, He wanted this man to touch her...she must obey.

Andy stepped closer, letting his fingertips brush ever so lightly over her cheekbones, tracing the leather and her jaw down her neck and over her collarbone. He slipped his hand over her shoulder and down her back before retracing his steps, starting it all over again on the other side.

Kira whimpered faintly as the man's hands moved across her body. He had a soft touch...soothing... His hands made their way to the front of her body, and she drew in a breath, holding it in anticipation.

Andy let his finger tips trail over Kira's exposed skin watching as her nipples grew more taut, the closer he got to her breasts. His whole body flushed with arousal, his eyes dark as he looked up at Neal. "May I touch?" he asked softly, unsure of what his boundaries were.

"You may," Neal murmured, stroking Kira's hair lightly. "You have My permission to touch her wherever, and in whatever fashion, you choose."

Andy nodded and turned his attention back to Kira. His fingers gently sloped down her breast, his thumb brushing over her pebbled nipple before dipping down into the valley of her breasts, slipping up and doing the same to the other breast. He let out a soft whisper of a moan at the silkiness of her skin under his hands.

Kira shivered with a needy sound, arching up into his touch, her head falling back onto Neal's shoulder behind her.

"I think she likes that..." Neal murmured, smiling softly at Andy. "Give My beauty what she craves, and she will reward you well..."

Andy swallowed dryly as he brought both hands up to encircle her breasts, brushing his thumbs over both of her nipples at the same time. He looked up at Neal, his pupils blown dark with desire and want...but he also wanted Neal to continue to lead, to tell Andy what to do...it gave it that air of forbiddeness.

Neal stroked Kira's throat with his fingertips, watching Andy's eyes. "...Would you like to taste her?"

Kira let out a throaty moan in spite of herself, and Neal grinned again.

A shiver raced through Andy's body at Neal's words and he nodded mutely. "Tell me what to do, please." he whispered hoarsely.

"Suck her tits. Bite them, if you choose," Neal replied. "Touch any and every inch of her you'd like."

Andy nodded and dipped his head, swirling his tongue over Kira's nipple before sucking it slowly into his mouth. Cupping her breast, he alternated between sucking and flicking his tongue over the hardened nub. His other hand started rolling her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger before his hand slipped down, resting on her hip.

Kira let out a soft whine, her hands twitching by her sides. Neal nuzzled her ear, whispering, "You may."

Immediately, her fingers were threading into Andy's hair, stroking and tugging softly as she held him in place.

"See, she likes that," Neal murmured, his voice roughening with lust. "Keep that up, Andy, and soon she'll be begging to mate..."

Andy moaned low in his throat as he switched sides, repeating on her second breast what he'd done on her first. He moaned again needily, wanting to see what Neal was promising.

Kira closed her eyes, her chest heaving with her breaths as she arched further into Andy's touch. God, his mouth felt so good on her nipples... What would it feel like between her legs? she wondered, imagining that talented tongue on her clit, those soft and gentle hands slipping into her heat... She arched her back with a whimper, pressing her hips into Neal's groin behind her, and her legs slid further apart, her thighs opening slowly as she felt the flow of wetness begin.

"Mmm, so it begins, My pretty..." Neal whispered huskily. "Andy...touch her pussy. Tell Me if she's wet."

Andy whimpered softly against Kira's breast as he continued to suck. The hand resting on her hip slowly slipped down, trailing over the soft bare skin of her shaved mound. His breath hitched as his fingers parted her lips and grazed over her clit, and he dipped his fingertips into her, feeling how wet she was. He moaned headily, his own body almost vibrating with arousal.

He pulled back off of her breast and looked up at Neal. "She's soaked," he whispered, his voice rough and thick with lust.

"Would you like to breed her?" Neal asked softly, ignoring the raw moan that burst from Kira's throat as if it had never happened.

Andy shuddered and looked up at Neal. "You going to show me how to do it properly? Take me through the correct steps?" he rasped out.

"Of course, Andy..." Neal murmured, his own eyes dark and hungry. "She has a special breeding table, just for that purpose...come, beauty," he continued, giving Kira's headstall a light tug. "Stand. Go to your stall."

Kira struggled to shake off the haze of desire coursing through her and obey her Owner's commands. Struggling to her feet, she arched her neck prettily, nickering.

Neal smiled tenderly, arranging the reins in his hand. Clucking softly, he slapped the reins lightly down on her shoulder, and again beckoned Andy to follow as Kira trotted out of the room towards her playroom, lifting her knees high and bobbing her head.

Andy followed Neal down the hallway in a daze. It was so surreal...but God, he wanted it...whatever that entailed. His body was buzzing as he walked, the sound of the blood roaring through his ears about the only thing he could hear aside from the pounding of his heart.

Kira headed immediately to what Neal had termed her "breeding table" - two tall sawhorses with a wide, padded plank across them. She bent over quickly, bracing her elbows on the cross-piece, and dipped her back, arching her perfect ass into the air with a whimper.

Neal grinned at Andy and nodded, stroking his hand down Kira's back. "Beautiful, isn't she..." he whispered, and looked Andy up and down. "Get undressed, Andy. I'll help you mount her."

Andy sucked in a breath, his body trembling slightly at the whole set-up. God, what was he about to do?

"Yes...she is," he whispered, as he slowly took his shirt and pants off.

Neal watched with more than a little interest as Andy undressed, nodding in approval at Andy's erection. "Oh, that's _perfect,_ " he murmured. "She loves length and girth..."

Andy let out a breathy moan as he ducked his head, his hands going behind his back as he waited for instruction on what to do next. This was Neal's playground -- he was just there to play. He glanced at Neal out of the corner of his eye as Neal's eyes raked over his body, his cock throbbing at the attention.

"Come here, Andy..." Neal murmured lowly.

Andy let out a breath and walked slowly over Neal. He tipped his head to the side, trying to read Neal's thoughts.

Neal reached out and wrapped his hand around Andy's cock, stroking him gently. "Have you ever seen a stallion cover a mare, Andy?" he asked softly, keeping his voice low.

Andy shuddered and almost stumbled at the feel of Neal's hand around his cock. "No..." he whispered.

"The stallion usually sniffs the mare, tests her, to make sure she's ready to be bred..." Neal replied softly, bringing Andy into position behind Kira. "There's often a groom, to help the stallion mount her... Go ahead, Andy -- test her. See if she's ready to take your cock, and I'll help you mount."

Andy moaned. "How does the stallion test her?" he whispered.

"For our play purposes, he touches her, tastes of her...you want her wide-open and soaking wet, begging for your cock," Neal whispered, nuzzling Andy's throat as he continued stroking Andy's cock gently.

Andy leaned into Neal heavily, overwhelmed by the sensations rushing through him. "Will you help me? Guide me?" he whispered, his cock hard to the point of leaking now, as Neal continued to stroke him.

"Of course..." Neal whispered, taking Andy's hand with his free one. He brought their hands up to Kira's slit, slipping their fingers past her lips into her slick heat. "Feel that?" Neal whispered, his voice roughening again. "She wants your cock, Andy..."

Kira moaned loudly, arching back hard against their fingers, trying to fuck herself on them. God, yes, she wanted to be fucked...she loved being ridden, loved being filled with cock, loved being used...

"Yes, that's it..." Neal whispered, swallowing thickly. "Now taste her, Andy..." Neal withdrew their fingers from Kira's body, bringing their hands up to Andy's lips. He chuckled lowly as Kira whimpered and whined with frustrated lust, stamping impatiently and thrusting her hips back at them.

Andy slowly sucked Neal's fingers into his mouth, curling his tongue around them, cleaning them off completely with a moan.

Neal let out a soft breath near Andy's ear, tightening his grip on Andy's cock. "Are you ready to breed with her, Andy?" he whispered.

Andy nodded. "Please... What else do I need to do?" he whispered thickly.

"All you need to do now is put your cock inside her and fuck her, hard and deep..." Neal whispered, his voice raspy with lust.

Andy's head lolled over to face Neal. He looked at him and whispered into his ear. "Condom?"

"Right here..." Neal whispered back, sliding open a drawer on a nearby table. "Let me help..."

Neal tore open the wrapper and positioned the latex over the head of Andy's cock, rolling the rubber slowly down the length of Andy's shaft.

Andy shuddered and thrust up into Neal's hand with a low moan. Oh God, he was so close to coming... This wasn't going to last long...

"Easy, stud..." Neal murmured, nipping softly at Andy's neck. "Save it for your mare."

Wrapping an arm around Andy's waist, Neal shifted the other man into the "stall" behind his "mare", using the head of Andy's cock to part Kira's lips, nudging Andy lightly into her entrance. "Here, Andy...take her reins..." Neal whispered, and pressed a soft kiss to Andy's cheek. "You know what to do. Fuck her."

Andy reached out with shaky hands to grip the reins. He snapped his hips forward sharply, burying his cock deeply in Kira's tight heat. "Oh, God...!" he rasped out.

Kira tossed her head back with a loud whinnying cry, bucking back hard against her stallion's hips.

"Good, Andy..." Neal urged him softly. "See? She wants it. Give it to her hard."

Andy moaned loudly as he started fucking her with a hard and fast pace. He could feel his balls drawing up close, and knew from the tell-tale heat coiling tighter in his stomach that he was going to burst... He looked over at Neal, whispering, "gonna come...may I?"

"Do it," Neal whispered, licking a slow stripe up Andy's neck. "Come for Me."

Andy shuddered hard, his hips bucking into Kira relentlessly as his grip tightened on the reins, arching her neck almost painfully as she met him thrust for thrust. He threw his head back, moaning loudly as his movements became erratic. He snapped his hips into her twice more before he was coming hard, his orgasm ripping through him with so much force that he almost blacked out.

Neal's arm shot out quickly, wrapping around Andy's waist to support him, Neal's clothed erection pressing hard against Andy's thigh.

"Easy, now...shhh..." he whispered to Andy and Kira both, pressing soft kisses up the side of Andy's throat as the other man slowly recovered, and stroking Kira's ass gently to calm her mute frustration.

"So, did you like your first pony ride?" he murmured into Andy's ear.

Andy groaned and leaned heavily against Neal. "Amazing..." he whispered. Turning, he shifted his leg and rubbed it against Neal's obvious erection. "What about you...?"

Neal grinned against Andy's neck. "Don't you worry about Me, Andy...you just get that condom off your cock, and go stand in front of My beauty - let her clean you with her tongue, while I fuck her from behind, and then I'll put her through her paces for you." He bit down sharply on Andy's neck, sucking a small, dark bruise into his flesh, and murmured in Andy's ear. "...She always shows better with My come running down her thighs."

Andy shuddered, and Neal smiled.


End file.
